U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,418 teaches cosmetic compositions such as mascara that contain a polymer containing a specific heteroatom in a composition comprising particles of a film-forming polymer dispersed in the composition medium, which improves adhesion properties and allows for a thick deposit of the composition on the keratin materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,405 teaches wax-free mascara compositions containing solid particles of a film-forming acrylic polymer dispersed in a cosmetically acceptable aqueous medium. According to the patent teachings, the compositions are easy to apply, coat the eyelashes well, and after drying form a smooth, uniform deposit and provides a natural make-up result that is comfortable and stays on well over time and that does not wear away, and will remain deposited on eyelashes and/or eyebrows for more than one day or even more than two days.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,842 teaches cosmetic compositions, including mascara, that contain at least one aqueous phase containing particles of a substantially linear block silicone copolymer and least one polymer containing at least one monomer having an ethylenic unsaturation and a sulphonic group, and/or at least one organic powder.